


Practice Makes Perfect

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lost bet, Alternate Universe, Derek is a Tease, Derek is a fitness instructor, Derek is fit, Fitness Centre, Flirting, Human, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Good Friend, Sports, Stiles is in bad shape, Sweat, exercise, sterek, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lost a bet to Scott so now he has to go to a fitness class, a thing he very rarely does. <br/>Exercise is just not his thing.<br/>He (as predicted) ends up making a total ass of himself, but to his surprise the instructor Derek doesn't seem to hate him for it.<br/>If the ridiculously hot guy thinks that it's cute or sweat or whatever, when Stiles looks likes he's dying, he's not gonna complain about it. <br/>He's not totally stupid after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yay! I actually wrote another one:D   
> Only two more left after this one and then I won't have to write at shit o'clock anymore! :P
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Leave comments or kudos, letting me now what you think <3

“Ahh man… Dude really? Can’t I just not do it? I’ll embarrass myself so bad you’ll be cringing when I tell you about it” Stiles complained and really hoped Scott wouldn’t make him do it. 

“Sorry bro, you lost the bet, I have no mercy. You’re gonna take that fitness class whether you like it or not, and hey, maybe you’ll actually end up liking it!” Scott said, managing to not sound like a total asshole, while at the same time being annoyingly optimistic. 

Stiles was 100% sure he wouldn’t like it. He was so out of shape it was so close to not being real. The last time he exercised must have been when he was on the lacrosse team in high school, so basically it was an embarrassingly large amount of time ago.  

And of course Scott had to go and get super hooked on the whole ‘exercise’ and ‘building muscle’ thing, which Stiles by the way was pretty sure wouldn’t work on him. His body just wouldn’t show any signs of him actually gaining muscle, trust him, he’d tried back in senior year, (for only a two week period, but still), and it hadn’t worked.

It was then Stiles had decided that exercise just wasn’t his thing. 

But of course then Scott had to find out that the only way he would get Stiles to try it out as well was to trick him into it.   And Stiles would like to say that he couldn’t be tricked, but apparently when his honor and his perceived skills in mariokart were on the line, he couldn’t back down from a challenge, and of course had Scott won. Just like any other time they’d played it. Maybe it was time for Stiles to realize that he sucked at it. 

All Stiles did was groan in response and grab his bag, having to head out the door in just a few minutes. “This is gonna suck so bad” He grumbled and gave Scott a dead stare.  “It’s good for you Stiles, now go have fun” Scott winked and sounded like a mother to a 7 year old boy refusing to eat his vegetables. 

As Stiles walked out the door he made sure to sigh as loudly as possible, making sure Scott knew just exactly how he felt about this.

The facade of the building looked like any other front of a fitness centre, with a big sign and big windows, where you through them could see everything that was going on on the other side, and what the fuck was up with that?

The window thing was just another thing Stiles really didn’t like about fitness centers. Like it was bad enough that everyone inside the building would be able to look at him make a total ass of himself, but did the one’s on the outside really have to see it too? Stiles thought not. 

With the worst feeling ever, of how this would go, he went inside and walked to the counter, telling the dude behind it that he signed up for a HIIT class, and he wanted to know where it was. The guy asked for his name and told him which way to go. 

The reason Stiles chose a HIIT class was because it sounded cool, and maybe there was a chance they’d get to hit something, (Stiles just thought the extra ‘I’ was for shits and giggles), but oh boy, how was he wrong.

It turned out that HIIT actually stood for ‘high intensity interval training’, which in Stiles’ language translated to ‘painful death’.

Because holy shit, he just couldn’t seem to find out how to fucking  _ breathe _ , and his heart was pounding so fast he thought he was gonna die.

It didn’t exactly make it easier that the instructor, who had introduced himself as Derek, was freakishly attractive and had a goddamn distracting ass and face, or really basically just his entire body was perfection. 

As predicted Stiles was not only terribly out of shape or a weak ass bitch, but furthermore just seemed to suck at all the moves they were doing. And when they had to combine moves,  _ holy lord _ shit went downhill, like really fucking fast. 

Of course as if it wasn’t embarrassing enough already, being the only one in the entire class who sucked that much at it, Derek had to like  _ manhandle  _ him, to show him how to do the moves correctly.

Stiles just prayed to god that his dick wouldn’t betray him and have a party right then. It didn’t seem like Derek was annoyed with him though, even though Stiles would totally understand if he was, instead it seemed like he found it amusing or maybe even endearing, reading into some of the expression that would happen to cross Dereks face rarely. 

How him looking like a dying seal, and sweating like a pig could ever look cute or hot to someone, Stiles had a hard time comprehending.   But it seemed like Derek was totally sending off those vibes though, making Stiles really fucking confused and even more unfocused and uncoordinated. 

When he outright fell on his ass when they were just about done, Derek chuckled a bit at him and offered him a hand. Stiles took it and got up from the floor, “thanks man, and eehh…” Stiles scratched his head awkwardly. “Sorry I suck so bad, I promise I will never ever come back here again” Stiles said apologetically and went to grab his water bottle, almost gulping it all down in one chug. 

The rest of the people who had attended the class, starting spilling out through the door. 

Derek looked at him with a facial expression that Stiles really couldn’t decipher. Then the weird face moment was over and Derek send him an amused smile. “No, you should come back” Stiles looked at him like he had just sprouted a horn or something from his forehead. 

“Why?” The words left his mouth before he could regret it. Great Stiles, you just had to sound like a completely oblivious moron with absolutely no game at all. 

Derek gave his undoubtedly disgusting looking body a once over and licked his lips. “Because I had fun, plus I think you’ve got some potential” He actually sounded sincere and Stiles tried hard not to laugh him in the face.

“Ha that’s a good one, maybe if I workout for like 4 years or something dude, then I’ll be able to do that weird oblique thingy, and that’s being optimistic” 

Derek rolled his eyes at him. “Well practice makes perfect, doesn’t it?”

Stiles snorted, “not when your name is Stiles Stilinski dude, but I’ll think about it”. Then he left the classroom with conflicting feelings as to whether to come back or not. 


End file.
